Pure White Day
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Seperti 3 tahun yang lalu hari ini turun salju. Perasaanku padamu tak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Meski jarak memisahkan kita aku tetap mencintaimu. Event Minor Chara Paradise.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan seluruh komponen maupun karakternya bukanlah milik Toriya Izumi melainkan milik pembuat mereka masing-masing.**

Halo minna~ sudah lama tidak pernah muncul lagi di fandom ini~ Mungkin bagi yang mengenalku sebagai **Rina Aria** akan sedikit... _well_, kaget? Aku tidak ganti akun atau apa, hanya ganti penname, tanpa alasan yang khusus sebenarnya. Yang jelas **mulai sekarang Rina Aria dikenal sebagai dengan Toriya Izumi. Tolong diingat-ingat ya~** **Dan tanpa berbasa-basi ini adalah keisenganku untuk ikut challenge~ Check it out~**

* * *

**Mizki POV**

* * *

Tik... tok... tik... tok...

Ketika aku membuka mata, hanya suara tersebut yang pertama kali memasuki pendengaranku dan cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela.

"Sudah pagi... ya..." gumamku sambil memaksa tubuhku untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bangun. Dengan sedikit malas-malasan aku membuka tirai jendela dan melirik ke luar.

"Tahun ini White Christmas ya..." ucapku sambil tersenyum sendiri melihat salju yang turun pelan-pelan di luar jendela.

Setelah merasa tidak terlalu mengantuk, aku segera meninggalkan jendela kamar yang kini telah mengembun karena dinginnya udara dan pergi menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku menyalakan kran air panas untuk mandi sebelum menggosok gigiku di wastafel.

Karena beberapa alasan khusus, aku merasa sangat senang karena hari ini adalah White Christmas. Hari ini aku akan melewatkan Natal bersama pacarku semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu namun karena dia harus pindah, kami pacaran jarak jauh. Alasan kenapa aku sangat menyukai White Christmas sendiri, karena 3 tahun yang lalu saat kami pertama kali pacaran, dia menembakku pada malam White Christmas.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa sendiri ketika mengingat tentang hari itu. Kulitnya yang cukup pucat merona merah karena malu ketika ia meneriakkan bahwa dia ingin aku pacaran dengannya. Saat itu aku benar-benar malu dibuatnya karena aku sudah sejak lama memendam perasaan padanya pula. Lalu setelah itu aku memberinya syal rajutanku yang memang hendak kuberikan padanya sambil menyatakan perasaan.

Semenjak saat itu kami menjalin hubungan yang awet sampai sekarang meski dia sudah pindah cukup jauh dari tempatku. Terkadang aku khawatir bahwa dia melupakanku dan memiliki pacar lain, tapi aku memutuskan untuk percaya saja padanya karena dia tidak memberiku alasan yang cukup untuk berpikir ulang tentang hubungan kami. Lagipula dia selalu mengirimiku surat setiap bulannya menceritakan tentang kehidupannya bersama dengan foto-fotonya untuk kusimpan.

Hanya memikirkannya saja membuatku menjadi malu sendiri sehingga dengan segera aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan pergi membuat sarapan untukku sendiri karena aku tinggal sendirian. Kedua orang tuaku tinggal di luar negeri dan aku tidak memiliki kerabat yang tinggal dekat dengan rumah sehingga aku harus mengurusi diriku sendiri dengan uang hasil pekerjaan sambilanku dan kiriman orang tua.

Waktu janjian kami masih cukup lama, jadi setelah makan aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumah. Aku sudah memintanya untuk tinggal di tempatku malam ini karena kita cukup jarang bertemu jadi rumahku harus tampak enak dilihat.

"Ah, sepertinya belanja sedikit untuk besok juga tidak masalah..." gumamku saat mengingat bahwa pacarku akan menginap hari ini.

Aku bisa merasakan senyumku makin merekah ketika aku selesai membersihkan rumah dan bergegas menuju mini market untuk berbelanja. Di luar cuaca sangatlah dingin karena salju turun, tapi aku menyukai salju ini, salju putih yang turun di hari aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"_Selamat datang!_" salah seorang pegawai toko menyapaku ketika aku memasuki mini market.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum sebelum mengambil keranjang. Karena ini malam Natal mungkin bagus juga kalau aku membuat kue untuk nanti malam. Karena cuaca cukup dingin mungkin _stew _akan menjadi menu yang bagus. Tidak cocok untuk perayaan sih, tapi tidak apa.

Ketika aku melewati tempat daging, aku baru mengingat bahwa dia sangat menyukai daging. Aku bisa saja beli di tempat _fast food_ tapi kalau kubiarkan hingga nanti malam akan keburu dingin. Lagipula, daging sisa yang kumasak bisa kugunakan lain waktu.

"Sayur sudah, bumbu sudah, daging sudah... hmm, ah benar juga!" gumamku kepada diri sendiri sambil memilah-milah barang belanjaanku.

Aku ingat waktu dia masih tinggal di tempat ini, dia sering membantuku dalam berbelanja. Karena kedua orang tuaku bekerja, maka tugas rumah jatuh di tanganku sehingga masalah makanan akulah yang menyiapkan. Papa dan Mama sering memuji masakanku ketika kita bisa duduk bertiga bersama di meja makan. Jika Mama atau Papa datang membantuku berbelanja, mereka selalu membelikanku cokelat.

"Papa... Mama... apa kalian sehat-sehat saja? Kira-kira apa masakan Mama masih beracun ya? Perut Papa perut besi sih, tapi tetap saja mengkhawatirkan..." gumamku saat aku memikirkan mereka berdua yang bekerja di luar negeri.

Aku sebenarnya sedikit berharap bahwa mereka bisa pulang sebentar untuk merayakan Natal, tapi mereka sudah menelepon bahwa mereka baru bisa datang untuk Tahun Baru. Aku bisa memahami karena berkat mereka jugalah aku bisa hidup sendirian namun tetap tercukupi. Dan lagi... aku juga memiliki dia.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika aku merasakan keanehan dalam pikiranku sendiri. _Dia... siapa yang kubicarakan? Dia siapa?_

Lamunanku dibuyarkan oleh perkataan kasir yang mengatakan, "Semuanya 25.315 yen."

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa aku mengambil dompetku yang ada di tas dan memberikan sejumlah uang untuk membayar belanjaanku. Aku mengamati penjaga kasir itu memiliki rambut berwarna silver yang dipotong _bob cut_ yang membuatnya tampak sedikit kekanakan.

Dia memberikan kembalian kepadaku dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku mengambil barang belanjaanku dan berjalan keluar dari supermarket. Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh memperhatikan seorang penjaga kasir, ada apa denganku ya?

"Hmmm..." aku berusaha untuk mengetahui alasan kenapa aku sendiri merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," ujarku tak lama kemudian karena aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Aku berjalan dengan santai sambil membawa barang belanjaanku.

Seperti saat aku berangkat tadi, banyak pasangan yang berjalan bersama dengan tersenyum senang. Memang jika berkencan pada malam Natal seperti ini dengan didampingi salju yang perlahan-lahan turun memiliki nilai tersendiri. Aku ingin dia segera datang... aku merindukannya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum membayangkan malam Natal yang akan kulewatkan bersama dengannya. Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuknya dan dia adalah tipe orang yang juga memberikan hadiah pada saat-saat penting.

Aku melihat ke atas dan baru menyadari bahwa lampu penyebrangan sudah menjadi hijau. Ketika aku melintas, entah kenapa mataku tertuju pada salju yang turun di sekelilingku. Putih... putih... seperti sedang dimurnikan, sekelilingku menjadi putih.

Putih... putih... seperti hari itu, pandangan mataku dipenuhi dengan warna putih. Aku menoleh ke arah samping dan melihat cahaya.

Cahaya... cahaya putih yang menelan semuanya dan memurnikan semuanya. Cahaya yang sangat terang yang membuatku menutup mata, mencari keamanan dalam kegelapan.

Namun tak lama kemudian aku merasa aku mendengar suara tawa. Aku tak mengerti tapi aku merasa bahwa aku merasa bahwa suaranya mirip dengan suara kasir tadi entah kenapa. Tapi, secepat aku mendengarnya, suara itu menghilang dan sebaliknya aku mendengar sebuah suara lain.

_Tik..._

Dengan perlahan aku membuka mata.

_Tok..._

Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dan melihat ke samping.

_Tik..._

Tubuhku terasa berat tetapi aku memaksa mataku untuk terbuka.

_Tok..._

* * *

"_Sudah pagi... ya..."_

* * *

Yak, dan di sini cerita berakhir~ Ini adalah entryku untuk even Minor Chara Paradise. Entah kenapa jadi kusambungin sama cerita lain lagi sih tapi ya sudahlah. Kalau bisa menebak ini berhubungan dengan cerita apa dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, berarti kalian sangat pintar~ Untuk mempermudah, inilah epilog dari cerita ini, check it out~ **Oh sebelum itu jangan lupa untuk review ya~ dengan begini Toriya Izumi out!**

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

* * *

"Dengan begini jadi 5..." ujar seorang gadis dengan warna rambut merah muda _strawberry_ yang melihat layar tv.

"Dengan begini kita hanya perlu menemukan seorang saja," ujar seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna pirang pucat.

"Bukankah kita harus menemukan dua orang lagi?" ujar gadis tadi dengan melihat ke arah laki-laki yang hanya acuh tak acuh terhadap komentarnya.

"Yang paling menyebalkan diantara kita semua sudah datang jauh lebih dulu. Yang itulah yang membuat tempat ini dan menyembunyikannya. Yah, kau memang belum pernah bertemu dengannya sih," balas si laki-laki dengan sikap tidak peduli.

"Yang penting hanya tinggal satu lagi bukan? Tapi, mereka benar-benar lama..." ujar si gadis sebelum mematikan televisi.

"Selanjutnya giliranmu, kau tahu bukan?" ujar si laki-laki tanpa mempedulikan perkataan dari si gadis.

"Aku tahu."


End file.
